Happily Ever After?
by OMG.Its Janice
Summary: Callie & Arizona have the perfect life with their two adorable children. But what happens when something threatens to break their family apart?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay so I wanted this to be set in the current time/season but obviously there has to be some changes to their past. Callie & Arizona have been together for 6 years. Callie is 32 & Arizona is 34 and they have two children Cruz who is 4 and Chloe who is 2…. Everything else is the same as the show, Meredith, Christina and co are still residents, Lexie and intern… blah, blah, blah…. xx

Greys Anatomy is the product of Shonda Rhimes and ABC…..

Oh… and please read and review… many thanks …. xx

HERE GOES:

"Callie, sweetheart, you need to wake up" Arizona said gently as she sat on the side of their bed where Callie was in a deep sleep.

"Callie" Arizona said a little louder as she shook her shoulder

Callie just grunted something and buried her head deeper into the pillow.

"Calliope! Wake up!" Arizona said getting impatient

"What?" Callie muttered annoyed

"I know you didn't get home until gone 3 but I need you to take the kids to school & day care" Arizona told her

"Where's Mrs Doubtfire?" Callie mumbled

"I told you not to call her that! Cruz called her that and she got mad!" Arizona said giggling "But she's sick and can't come in and I have to be at the hospital in 15mnutes so I need you to get up…." Arizona smiled

"Okay… I'm up" Callie said as she sat up

"Good. I'll call you later" Arizona smiled as she kissed Callie on the lips

"Where are the kids?" Callie questioned

"Downstairs and eating breakfast. Dressed and ready to go" Arizona smiled

As Arizona walked out of their room, Callie laid back in the bed and briefly closed her eyes.

"Get up Calliope!" Arizona called from the hallway

"ERGH!" Callie moaned as she got up and made her way to their children.

When Callie reached the kitchen she heard excessive laughing coming from her baby daughter which brought a huge smile to her face. She walked in to find her son spoon feeding Chloe with more food over the two of them than they had actually eaten.

"ERGH! Arizona!" Callie moaned loudly knowing her wife was aware of the destruction that had been caused before she left for work.

Callie cleaned the kids up, throwing them both back in the shower before rushing them out the door and strapping them into her Mercedes E350. Cruz rode in the front in his booster seat and instantly worked the music system which was linked to Callie's Ipod.

"Cruz, it's a little early for this" Callie groaned

"Nope… we have to have music" Cruz insisted as he put Black Eyed Peas on full blast causing Chloe to laugh and clap along.

Callie just smiled at how happy her kids were. They had a ritual whenever they were in her car that they would have music on full blast and all sing along. Arizona had shouted at Callie on more than one occasion that her taste in music was inappropriate for young children. Arizona's Range Rover consisted of DVD's and nursery rhymes to keep the kids entertained.

Once Callie had dropped the kids off she went straight to the hospital. She had a mountain of paperwork to catch up on and she knew she would never get back to sleep now.

A few hours later Arizona found Callie in a lounge slumped over files on her desk sound asleep.

"Hey…" Arizona said touching her shoulder

Callie woke with a startle, she looked up at Arizona and had a piece of paper stuck to her face.

Arizona just smiled as she removed it from her face.

"Are you intent of waking me up every time I fall asleep today?" Callie smiled at her wife

"Sorry… did the kids get off okay?"

"Yeah, after I had to re-wash and dress them!" Callie told her feigning annoyance

"Oh really, why?" Arizona questioned pretending she wasn't aware of what happened

"Like you don't know!"

"I may have noticed the bowl of cornflakes on Chloe's head" Arizona smirked

"Are you going to be able to pick them up?" Callie asked

"Yep, I'm finished in an hour. What time are you home?"

"About 10 I guess…" Callie sighed

An hour later Arizona was finished, she walked to the surgical admin area and saw her wife chatting animatedly to a pretty, blond intern.

"Who's that?" Arizona asked Lexie

"That's Sadie… She's Meredith's friend" Lexie told her

"And why exactly is she flirting with my wife?" Arizona mumbled

"Oh she's not" Lexie dismissed "Lexie flirts with everyone, she means no harm"

The comment brought no comfort to Arizona who watched as Callie seemed to be lapping up the attention thrown upon her from the young intern.

A couple of days passed and Arizona seemed to notice more and more that Callie had a permanent shadow of Sadie.

She confronted Callie on it but Callie laughed in her face telling her she was mad. Sadie seemed to realise she was winding Arizona up which seemed to spur her on.

"I want you to stop teaching her!" Arizona ordered Callie

"Arizona, don't be ridiculous! She's an intern interested in Ortho. I can't not teach her, it's my job"

"And I'm your wife"

"I never had to you pegged as the jealous type. Especially after all these years" Callie told her

"I'm not jealous but I don't like you flirting with a 25 year old hot intern!"

"I'm not flirting!" Callie fired back getting annoyed at Arizona's accusations

A week passed and Arizona grew angrier at her wife's behaviour. She had even heard hospital gossip about the two of them. Arizona decided to confront Sadie over her behaviour since her concerns were falling on deaf ears to Callie.

Arizona walked into the doctor's lounge and was shocked as she saw Callie and Sadie spring apart.

"What the hell is going on?" Arizona screamed

"Uh, nothing!" Callie quickly answered

"Oh don't lie Calliope!"

"Arizona, Sadie had something in her eye, I was trying to get it out" Callie told her

"With your tongue?" Arizona fired back furious as she caught Sadie smirking at her

"Do you have something to say?" Arizona growled at Sadie

"Dr Robbins… it was just a one time thing…." Sadie smiled

"What?" Callie asked shocked turning to face Sadie

"Callie loves you but she really LIKES me…" Sadie continued

"Well you're welcome to her!" Arizona spat as she turned to leave

"Arizona wait!" Callie screamed running after her, before she reached the door she turned to face Sadie "I will kill you for this! I want you to tell her the truth!"

Callie ran out of the door and saw Arizona running out of the hospital doors.

"Arizona!" She screamed from the balcony but Arizona continued

Callie ran out of the hospital just at Arizona was backing her Range Rover from her parking spot. Callie banged on the bonnet.

"Arizona, open the door" Callie pleaded but Arizona just roared away clipping Callie with the corner of the car as she sped off.

"Arizona!" Callie screamed as she held her side in pain.

Callie ran back into the hospital to grab her car keys.

"Did Arizona just hit you with her car?" Mark questioned as Callie ran past him

"I'm fine!" Callie insisted as she ran to the locker room.

She grabbed her keys and quickly made her way to her Mercedes where she sped home desperate to get to Arizona.

Callie burst through the doors to their home and called out for Arizona. Her two children, the spitting image of Arizona, both came running over to her.

"Hey, where's your mother?" Callie asked as she knelt down to hug her kids.

"In the living room… she's crying" her 4 year old son told her

"Take your sister to the playroom" Callie smiled to her adorable son

Callie walked into the living room and froze at the door when saw Arizona sitting on the big soft couch sobbing her eyes out.

"Arizona…" Callie whispered

"Get out!" Arizona spat angrily

"Arizona… nothing happened… I swear" Callie pleaded as she came and sat on the couch

"Get out! Do not touch me! Just get out!" Arizona screamed pushing Callie away

"Why won't you hear me? Nothing happened!" Callie cried

"You haven't been all over her for the past two weeks? I haven't asked you to stay away from her?" Arizona questioned standing up

"No, I haven't been all over her… I was teaching her. Arizona, why would I cheat?"

"I don't know Calliope! I don't know why you do anything…" Arizona said as her voice trailed off

"The trust has gone. You have humiliated me!"

"Arizona… I love you" Callie pleaded with her voice breaking

"No! No! You don't get to do that. I want you gone!" Arizona screamed losing her temper

"I'm not leaving Arizona. I haven't done anything"

Arizona completely flipped and began pushing Callie "get out!" She screamed as she pushed Callie back through the living room.

"Arizona" Callie cried

Arizona wasn't hurting her, she was just letting out her anger.

"Arizona stop it!" Callie said grabbing her wrists

Arizona wriggled free and began hitting Callie in the chest. "I want you gone!"

"Okay, I'll leave for tonight…but I'm coming back tomorrow…you can't just shut me out Arizona" Callie said softly

"Just leave" Arizona whispered

Callie told the children that she had to work and to be good for their mother.

She left the house and headed back to the hospital.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SADIE?" Callie screamed as she walked back into the hospital.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SADIE?" She screamed again as everybody froze to watch her

"Is everything okay Callie?" Meredith asked concerned

"Just tell me where the hell that little bitch it" Callie ordered

"I saw her head to the cafeteria about 10 minutes ago"

Callie quickly ran up the stairs and made her way to the cafeteria. She saw Sadie sitting laughing with the other interns.

Callie saw red and quickly walked towards the blond, pulling her from her chair and throwing her against the wall.

She heard everybody in the cafeteria freeze and stare at them.

"You bitch! You have broken my family! You told a lie!" Callie screamed at her

"If your lesbian bitch is that insecure then you obviously didn't have a stable relationship to begin with!" Sadie fired back showing no remorse.

Callie pulled her from the wall and punched her in the face before throwing her to the floor. She was just about to begin another attack when Mark grabbed her.

"Stop it! Come on" Mark said guiding her away

Mark took her to an on-call room where she broke down in his arms. Telling him everything that had happened and how Arizona wouldn't forgive her.

"I didn't do anything Mark, I swear!" Callie pleaded with him

"I believe you"

"I love Arizona with everything inside of me. I've never been happier. Yeah, I was flattered by Sadie but I would never act upon it"

"I believe you"

"What should I do Mark?" Callie questioned

"Right now, I'm taking you back to my house and you're going to relax and sleep and tomorrow we'll figure everything out. I promise" Mark told her as he held her.

Callie went back to Mark & Lexie's house and slept on their couch. She spent most of the night awake thinking of Arizona and their children. Their adorable, cute kids:

Cruz was like her shadow, he did everything Callie did. He was funny and cool and unbelievably cute. He had thick blond hair, that was gradually going darker. Chloe was beautiful and Callie knew when she was a teenager she would be breaking hearts all over while Callie may have to break some bones of anyone who hurt her. She had blond hair that shone and the cutest face. She was 2 years old and incredible funny, she copied Cruz and between the two of them they caused chaos.

It had taken a lot of discussions and thinking when the baby subject came up 18 months into her relationship with Arizona. Callie desperately wanted kids but Arizona had reservations, she liked their life and didn't want anything to ruin that but Callie quickly convinced her that having children would just make them stronger.

They found a sperm donor and had mutually agreed that Arizona would birth their first child. Surprising them both, Arizona loved pregnancy. She hardly had morning sickness and stayed in great shape. She worked right into her 8month before Dr Webber forced her to stay at home.

During the pregnancy Callie had bought them a huge house in a gated community that Arizona loved. When they brought Cruz Torres-Robbins home Callie felt like her life was complete.

A year later Arizona brought up the subject of a second child. Callie was exhausted looking after Cruz and working but Arizona had insisted that a child should have a brother or sister.

"_Two children will be hard work Arizona. We're struggling with Cruz" _

"_We'll get a nanny, just for when we're both working. Two children will be easier in the long run because they will have each other" Arizona convinced Callie._

"_Okay, let's have another child" Callie smiled_

"_Okay, so we have the same sperm donor on freeze, are you going to have this one?" Arizona questioned_

"_Truthfully, I would prefer for you to do it. I want our children to be proper brother and sister…."_

"_Calliope, they are our children. Of course they will be brother and sister" Arizona said almost shocked at Callie's words_

"_No, I mean biologically. It's going to be hard for them when they are older, having two moms. I just think that if they look the same and have the same genes, life will be easier. Plus, how could I not want a mini Arizona…" Callie smiled._

"_If you're sure…" Arizona smiled_

When the morning came, Callie jumped in her car and went straight to their house. She was surprised to see Arizona's Range Rover not parked on their drive. She went inside but nobody was home.

Callie drove to the hospital and sighed in relief at Arizona's car parked in the car park.

She quickly went looking for Arizona only for Arizona to find her in the lounge.

When Arizona walked in and saw Callie she threw the sports bag she was holding at Callie.

"Your stuff" She said before turning to leave

"Arizona, you said we would talk" Callie said confused, holding the heavy bag

"We're done! I want nothing to do with you"

"Arizona! You can't do this! I didn't do anything. I swear!" Callie pleaded as she felt tears spring to her eyes again.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I've never given you a reason to doubt me. I love you and our children. I cant live without you and them" Callie sobbed

"Well get used to it! You're not seeing them" Arizona scolded

"What?" Callie asked confused

"I don't want my children around a liar and a cheat" Arizona said coldly

"You can't stop me seeing them! I'm their mother as well Arizona. We have legal papers" Callie said getting annoyed

"Take me to court" Arizona deadpanned

"I will take you to ever f***ing court in the land. I don't care how much this costs Arizona, you won't stop me seeing my children"

"I will do as I please" Arizona said walking away

"I swear to God Arizona, I'll do whatever it takes to see them…" Callie screamed as she walked into the hall.

Mark quickly grabbed her and pushed her back into the lounge

"Don't you think you have aired enough dirty laundry in this hospital?"

Callie's day went from bad to worse. She was called to Chief Webber's office who informed her that her behaviour in the cafeteria meant she was on a strict probation for the foreseeable future and she was lucky that she hadn't been suspended. She was to stay clear of Sadie at all times who was also on probation.

Callie spent the day calling the top lawyers in the country trying to get the best advice.

Two days passed and Callie had checked into a hotel. She was sick of sleeping on Mark's couch. She was tired, upset and angry and not being able to see Cruz and Chloe.

Arizona was also struggling. As angry as she was at Callie she also deeply missed her. She missed waking up next to her and sharing the parenting duties that they managed so well as a team. The children had picked up on Callie's absence and the mood their mother was in so were being extra naughty and hard work.

"I want my mama!" Cruz screamed as Arizona tried to get him to put his trainers on.

"Well she isn't here" Arizona sighed

"I want to speak to her. Phone her at the hospital" Cruz demanded

As Arizona tried to coax Cruz around, Chloe was pulling toys all over the floor.

"God this is hard work" Arizona muttered ready to curl up and die

Mark saw Arizona at the admit desk and approached her.

"You look like hell" He commented

"I'm not in the mood for a lecture Mark. I know you would have taken Callie's side and that's fine but just don't lecture me" Arizona told him

"I wasn't going to lecture you and I haven't taken sides. Callie is my best friend but over the years I like to think that we have grown very close…. I don't think Callie did anything with Sadie but you obviously have your reasons…. I will say that I think you are being unfair not letting her see the children. You know how much she loves them and how much they love her… she will fight you over this and you know she has money on her side. She'll do whatever it takes and then it could turn nasty" Mark simply stated

Arizona took Mark's words onboard. Over the years they had grown close and he was first choice when it came to picking a Godparent for both children.

Arizona saw Callie in the ER filling in a chart. Arizona lightly winced when she caught sight of her. Callie looked like she hadn't slept or eaten in days.

"You can see the kids" Arizona said quickly

"Really?"

"Yeah, they miss you… Come and pick them up after work and I'll have stuff ready for them" Arizona said

"Thank you" Callie said sincerely desperate to spend time with them.

"Oh, hold on! Where are you staying? I don't want them spending the night on a sofa" Arizona informed Callie

"I'm in a hotel. They'll be fine" Callie promised

When Callie's shift was over she rushed straight to the house. She rang the doorbell and Arizona answered.

"Cruz, Chloe – mama is here" She called

Callie was hurt that Arizona didn't even see fit for her to come in the house but she was so happy to be seeing her children.

"Mama!" Cruz screamed as he came running into view in the huge hallway.

He jumped into her arms and few seconds later, Chloe followed rambling something nobody could understand.

Arizona felt tears springing to her eyes as she watch the three so happy to be reunited.

"I'll grab their stuff"

"Mama, come play with my Wii" Cruz said pulling her hand as Callie stood from her knees.

"Sweetie, I cant now. We have to go. Maybe another time" Callie told him aware that she wasn't welcome in the house

"Oh…" He said sadly

"They haven't eaten. Can you take care of that?" Arizona questioned as she handed Callie a Louis Vuitton holdall.

"Yeah of course. I'll take them straight to school and day care in the morning"

"If you want to pick them up you can otherwise I'll have Lisa do it" Arizona offered

"Eh, I would but my shift doesn't end until 10PM tomorrow and there's no way that I can get out with the probation" Callie muttered

Arizona had heard that Callie had been put on probation following her attack on Sadie in the cafeteria.

"Okay, that's fine" Arizona offered

The children kissed Arizona goodbye and Callie strapped them into her car.

Callie took the kids for dinner and they had a blast. Cruz kept asking why Callie wasn't at their house anymore but other than that they enjoyed every moment. Once dinner was done Callie took them back to her hotel room and they all snuggled in bed watching Cruz's favourite film of CARS.

As Callie laid in bed with her two children sound asleep next to her she felt tears spring to her eyes. This wasn't how this was supposed to be. She and Arizona had pledged to spend their lives together, they couldn't technically 'marry' but they had legal papers drawn up committing to each other and dividing their assets. And when the children were born they had papers drawn stating Arizona and Callie were both legal parents and in the event of anything happening to Arizona, Callie would gain full custody.

The next morning, Callie ordered room service which the kids loved and got them bathed and dressed before dropping them to school and day care and heading to the hospital.

"Was everything okay last night?" Arizona asked Callie as she approached her at the surgical board.

"Yeah, they were fine" Callie softly smiled

Arizona just turned to leave

"Arizona…" Callie called

"What?"

"Does it have to be like this?"

Arizona just stared at her not knowing how to respond.

"I still love you… that hasn't changed" Callie said firmly

"It changed the minute you slept with Sadie"

"I didn't even touch her!" Callie said frustrated

"I don't want to hear it!" Arizona snapped before walking away

Weeks passed and Callie and Arizona weren't able to resolve their differences. Callie saw the children one night during the week and on the weekends she wasn't working.

Callie and Arizona were at the point where they couldn't even talk to each other without arguing.

Arizona was in her kitchen with Teddy when she heard Callie's car pull onto the drive.

"Is that the kids?" Teddy questioned

"Yeah, I'll be right back" Arizona said as she went to open the door.

When she opened the door Cruz ran straight to her with a new Nintendo DS in his hand.

"Look mommy, I got a new one" He beamed

Arizona was furious. Cruz had broken his third DS in as many months and she refused to keep replacing them until he learnt to value his things. However, Callie had clearly had other ideas and taken the kids on a shopping spree which was evident as Chloe came running to her with two new dolls. Arizona greeted the children as Callie pulled the kids holdall out of the trunk of her car.

"Go inside kids" Arizona said as Callie walked towards her.

"Hey…" Callie offered handing her the Louis Vuitton holdall

"What do you think you're doing? I told Cruz that he couldn't have a new DS" Arizona spat

"Why? The last one broke" Callie said confused

"Because he threw it against the wall in temper. I want him to learn to value things and not think that he can demand whatever he wants. And what do you do go just throw money at the situation" Arizona shouted

"Jesus Arizona, it's a $100 computer game that he loves. You're being unfair"

"And you're being irresponsible! I'm sick of this care-free attitude you have when it comes to bringing up m… our children" Arizona shouted

"Your kids? That's what you were going to say" Callie questioned shocked

"They are our children but when you started screwing around and putting dirty little interns before your family it becomes questionable" Arizona deadpanned

"You know what I don't need this!"

"Run away Callie! You do that really well" Arizona shouted as Callie got back in her car and drove down the street like a maniac.

"Why were you and mama arguing?" Cruz questioned when Arizona walked back in.

"We weren't arguing sweetheart" Arizona lied smiling at him.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you so much for the reviews… they really help and it's nice to know that people are reading…. So thanks you very much…

Arizona walked back into the kitchen and smiled at Teddy.

"You two are doing really well working on that communication issue" Teddy joked as Arizona just rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what's going to happen" Arizona sighed defeated

"Arizona, no judgements and whatever you tell me doesn't leave this room but do you honestly think that Callie slept with Sadie?" Teddy asked gently

"I don't know" Arizona whispered "I did believe it, but when I think about Callie and how committed she is... was to me and our family I just can't believe it" Arizona confessed out loud for the first time.

"Maybe you guys really need to talk… I'll take care of the kids and you can just sit down and thrash everything out" Teddy offered

"We can't. It just turns into an argument every time. I don't have the energy anymore Teddy"

After Teddy left Arizona went to the playroom and sat down with her children.

"Did you have a good time with your mama?" Arizona asked

"Yeah… why doesn't mama live here anymore?" Cruz questioned as Arizona flinched hating his questions

"Because sometimes grown ups need time apart"

"Is she coming back?"

"I don't know…." Arizona whispered broken.

"I miss her"

"Me too…" Arizona said drawing him into a hug as Chloe walked around the play room banging a drum

Two days later and Callie and Arizona were yet to cross paths since their argument at the front of their house. Callie hadn't even sent Arizona a text asking how the kids were, she had just cut communication off. Mark had told her that she needed to pull herself together and start thinking about the future. He dragged her to a real estate agent and made her begin to look for a place of her own. She needed to start over and make a new home for her and her kids.

Callie was filling in paperwork at the admit area when she heard Cruz shout out at her. She turned to see her two children running straight at her with Arizona following behind.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" She asked as knelt down to embrace them as they ran at her

"We're going home now" Cruz told her as Chloe tried to repeat his words just mumbling the word 'home'

"Arizona, really sorry but I've just been called to the ER. Can you take a taxi home?" Callie heard Mark ask

"Oh yeah, it's fine. Don't worry about it" Arizona smiled

"I'm sorry" Mark said before darting off.

Callie stood up and saw Arizona signing off her charts.

"Why would Mark be taking you home?" Callie questioned

"My car is in the shop"

"Oh… what happened?"

"It has an oil leak"

"Oh… I can give you ride home if you want?" Callie offered

"No, it's okay, I'll just grab a taxi. Thanks though" Arizona answered trying to keep the peace.

"Arizona, would you just let me drive you home. I would like to see my kids home safe. A taxi won't have their car seats…." Callie said

"Okay, fine" Arizona said not wanting to cause a scene in the hospital

"I'll just grab my keys and meet you at the front" Callie smiled

When they got to the car, Cruz sat in the front as Arizona strapped Chloe into the back and climbed in. As she sat down she noticed a stack of papers scattered. Arizona let curiosity get the better of her and she peaked at the papers. She was shocked that Callie was looking at houses and apartments to buy. She was really moving on.

Cruz instantly worked the stereo and turned it up full blast.

"Ahh, probably best if we don't" Callie told her son as she turned the music down.

Cruz and Chloe both moaned.

"Don't mind me… just carry on as normal" Arizona offered

Callie turned the music up and the three of them began singing and dancing in their seats. Arizona smiled at how happy her children were. As Callie drove through the gates of their community Arizona noticed Chloe was almost asleep.

"Mama, can you put me to bed" Cruz asked as he climbed out of the car

"Not tonight baby. You're going to come and stay with me the weekend" Callie answered trying to ease the situation

"But I want you to do it" Cruz moaned as he was tired.

Arizona was lifting a sleeping Chloe out of her seat "It's okay… he won't stop moaning if you don't" She softly smiled at Callie.

"Okay"

They all headed up the stairs, Arizona went to Chloe's bedroom as Callie entered Cruz's bedroom.

"Cruz! Look at the state of this room!" Callie said

"You're not here to clean it" Cruz answered innocently

"I shouldn't have to clean it. You need to tidy up tomorrow young man" Callie told him firmly

Callie got him changed and cleaned his teeth before climbing onto his bed with him.

"Mama, why don't you live with us anymore?"

Callie sighed. This break up was clearly affecting Cruz, he would ask at every possible moment when Callie was coming home.

"Sweetie, I have explained this. I can't live here at the moment. But I still love you and your sister soooo much" Callie smiled

"Are you ever coming back?"

"I hope so but right now I can't. But you have to be a big boy and be good for your mommy and sister okay…"

"Do you not love mommy anymore?" Cruz asked softly

"Of course I love her. I love her with all my heart and I always will but right now we have to be apart…" Callie said sadly

"Why?"

"Because sometimes when you love somebody so much you have disagreements and you have to work at things…. I hope that one day your mommy and I will work things out"

"I do too" Cruz said as Callie kissed his head.

Outside the room, Arizona had heard every word. It broke her heart to hear Callie tell Cruz how much she loved her. Arizona heard Callie say goodnight and begin moving around the room, she quickly darted downstairs.

Callie came out of the room and looked towards her old bedroom. The door was shut but the light was coming from under the door. Callie assumed that Arizona had gone in there and she was just to let herself out.

As Callie walked down the stairs and began to open the door, she heard Arizona call her name

"Calliope!"

"Cruz is almost asleep and I just checked on Chloe and she is out like a light" Callie explained

"Good" Arizona whispered before she lunged at Callie and passionately kissed her pushing her back against the door.

"Ow" She heard Callie mutter.

Arizona was all over Callie, her hands roaming everywhere as her lips attacked her.

"I've missed this" Arizona said between kisses

Arizona pulled back and took Callie by the hand

"Let's go upstairs"

Callie stopped in her tracks, confused by what was happening

"Arizona… we can't" She whispered

"You don't want to?" Arizona asked annoyed

"Its not that I don't want to because I want nothing more in the world than to be with you but I cant just do a dirty one night stand with you" Callie tried to explain

"Oh that's right, you just save those for Sadie!" Arizona snapped walking towards the kitchen

"Arizona, would you listen please!" Callie pleaded following her

"I'm just about holding it together for the sake of the children and if me and you go upstairs and then you throw me out afterwards it's going to kill me. I want to be with you, I want you to tell me that you know nothing happened…." Callie pleaded

"I can't do that" Arizona said firmly

"Arizona, I'm breaking here… I need my family back. I'm being punished for something that I didn't even do. This is not what I want"

"You think this is what I want?" Arizona screamed "This whole life was your dream. You wanted the big house, the beautiful kids, the dog, the perfect family. That was your dream and you convinced me that we would be together forever and we'd do it together and I did it for you. I wanted to make you happy so I did it and it was perfect. But now I'm the one left holding everything together whilst you get to swan in and out of their lives and take them for pizza and to the zoo and buy them presents whilst I'm left to parent them!"

"Arizona…." Callie whispered as her voice broke

"No! Okay! You don't get to say anything now Callie!"

They stood in silence for minutes both just glued to the floor in the kitchen on opposite sides of the island.

"Why won't you even entertain the idea that I didn't do it?" Callie finally whispered

"Because she told me things" Arizona answered coldly

Callie was visibly shocked "Told you what?"

"She told me about the scar you have on your shoulder, the black & red lace bra you wear and how… and how you loved to nibble her neck" Arizona confirmed breaking down.

Callie couldn't move as she just stood shocked. How did Sadie know these things about her?

Callie shook her head… "Arizona, it's not true. I don't know how she knows about the scar and the underwear but I swear to you…." Callie said with tears running down her face

"The trust has gone Calliope" Arizona whispered

Before Callie couldn't respond a loud beeping noise was heard. Callie looked down at her pager: 911

"Are you on call?" Arizona questioned

"No, I haven't finished my shift yet" Callie answered and Arizona noticed for the first time that Callie was still wearing her scrubs.

"You should go… you don't want to get into anymore trouble" Arizona said

Callie just felt numb, for the first time since the break-up she believed that there was no way Arizona was ever going to believe her.

"Okay" Callie whispered as she turned to leave.

She walked out of the house and just sat in her Mercedes unable to drive. She felt like her entire world had coming crashing down around her once again.

Arizona walked into the lounge and watched from the window as Callie stayed motionless in her car. As upset as Arizona was she felt concerned at how Callie was coping. Arizona was surprised at the look on Callie's face when she told her what Sadie had said. Callie seemed genuinely shocked and upset.

Arizona watched as Callie looked down at her pager again, the hospital obviously needed her. When Callie started her engine and drove off Arizona felt alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay - third chapter...Thanks again for the reviews they really help... Oh and since so many of you wanted Sadie physically hurt I felt that I had no choice! Hope you enjoy... LOL :-)

Callie went back to the hospital and worked her shift like a robot. She felt dead inside, she showed no emotion and just went through the motions.

"Everything okay Torres?" Bailey asked her as she and Callie made their way to the front of the hospital after their shift.

"Fine" Callie responded showing no emotion.

Callie walked outside still in her scrubs and momentarily froze as the cold air hit her face. She continued to walk to her favourite bench; she sat down and just stared.

"This isn't doing you any good" Mark said as he sat next to her.

Mark had seen Callie sitting on the bench when he walked into the hospital and now two hours later she was still there in the same position wearing the same expression.

"Has something new happened?" Mark pushed

"Arizona is never going to believe me. I don't know what else I can do" Callie said softly

"She'll come round" Mark tried to encourage

"Sadie told her things… I don't know how she knew but she told her things"

Mark was concerned at the lack of emotion in Callie's voice. Callie was very emotional and passionate about most things in her life but now she was broken and Mark was worried she would struggle to find her way back.

"What can I do?" Mark questioned desperate to help his friend

"Just leave"

Mark stood up and kissed Callie on the top of the head.

"You need to keep yourself together for those two little children. They love you Callie and they need you"

Callie didn't react, she just stayed glued to the bench.

The day passed and Callie didn't move. After Mark's efforts to engage with her, everybody else left her alone. Arizona was staring out of the large window on the balcony when Mark approached her.

"I'm worried about her Mark" Arizona said with her eyes never leaving Callie

"Me too"

"Has she said anything?"

"She's heart broken Arizona. Her entire world has been ripped apart over something that she never even did" Mark told her

Arizona just closed her eyes as Mark confirmed what Arizona already knew deep down inside.

When Arizona left the hospital at 6.45PM she decided to talk to her wife.

"Callie…" She offered gently as she sat down beside her "This isn't good for you. It's freezing out here"

Callie didn't respond.

"You need to go home" Arizona instructed

Callie winced at the words before whispering "I don't have a home anymore"

Arizona felt terrible.

"No matter what is happening with us you will always have a home with your children" Arizona told her hoping to get some response from Callie

"Why don't you come with me now? The children would love to see you, we can have dinner and then you can put them to bed" Arizona offered

Callie just shook her head. Arizona was stuck, she was sure Callie would jump at the opportunity to spend some time with Cruz and Chloe.

"Callie, you're scaring me" Arizona finally admitted

"My shift is about to start" Callie said her voice hoarse

"You're going to work?" Arizona questioned

"It's all I have" Callie said as she walked back towards the hospital.

Callie walked into the hospital in her trance-like state. She came face to face with Chief Webber and Bailey.

"Dr Torres, everything okay?" Chief Webber enquired

"Fine" Callie muttered before trying to walk past them

"Dr Torres, I'm not sure it's a good idea you work tonight. Why don't you go home" He suggested firmly

Callie closed her eyes at hearing the word 'home' again.

"I need to work. If I have to go back to that hotel then I'm going to commit suicide so it's probably best if I stay" Callie said still allowing no emotion in her voice.

Bailey and the Chief were both shocked at Callie's cold words

"Should we get psych?" Webber asked Bailey

"No. I'm working all night I'll keep an eye on her" Bailey said with concern evident in her voice

"Keep her away from any traumas. Light work only Bailey." Webber ordered

The night was slow which made everything worse for Callie. She needed a distraction, something to stop her mind from telling her that her life was a disaster.

"Here eat this. You look like you haven't in eaten in days" Bailey said shoving a sandwich under her nose.

"I can't eat" Callie said, her voice weak and sore.

"Starving yourself to death isn't going to bring her back" Bailey said as matter of fact

"It doesn't matter now… she doesn't love me anymore. It's only going to be a matter of time before she stops me seeing the children and then I'm done anyway"

"You need to stop talking like that before the Chief gets you committed to psych! You have everything to live for Torres and you need to snap the hell out of this funk!" Bailey said sternly

"Now eat the sandwich and drink the water!" Bailey instructed

Callie picked up the water and sipped at the cup, realising she hadn't even had a drink in god knows how long.

"I can't eat. I can't sleep. I can't work properly. I'm a mess" Callie finally admitted

"Yes you are!" Bailey said not soft soaping her "Now pull yourself together and bring back the Torres we all know!"

Bailey began to walk away "Oh and for what it's worth, she does still love you"

Callie wanted to smile, she wanted to believe Bailey but her head was so confused she didn't know what to think.

When 06:00AM came, Callie headed towards the attending's locker room and opened her locker. She searched for a second before stopping in confusion.

"Everything okay?" Teddy asked her

"My keys… I can't find them"

"I think that Bailey took them. It's not a good idea for you to drive Callie. When did you last sleep?"

"I'll just walk then" Callie muttered

"Do you think it's a good idea for you to leave?" Webber asked her as she bumped into him leaving the locker room.

"I'm fine"

"Why don't you stay here? We'll get you a private room and I'll make sure nobody disturbs you" He offered concerned for her well-being.

"I'm fine" Callie said again before walking past him.

Callie walked out of the hospital and made her way to her hotel. She was tired, exhausted and she finally felt the need to sleep. She stopped at a convenience store and picked up a bottle of whisky. As she continued to walk to the hotel she opened it and began drinking from the bottle.

As Callie entered her hotel room, she threw the now nearly empty litre bottle of whisky on the side and collapsed on the bed. Her mind finally free from any thoughts or feelings.

Callie was in a deep sleep, her body was exhausted. However, three hours into her slumber she was disturbed by the sound of ringing.

"Ergh…" She grunted into the pillow unsure what was disturbing her.

She eventually realised it was her blackberry. She rolled over and picked it up from the side to find 4 missed calls. Her head was pounding thanks to the whisky she consumed for breakfast and the lack of sleep.

Callie worked the phone and saw 4 missed calls from her mother. Just as Callie was about to call her back the phone rang again.

"Mama?" Callie asked

"Mija! Where have you been? I've been calling…." Her mother said almost frantically into the phone

"I was asleep mama, I was working the night shift. What's going on?"

"Calliope, your father has had a heart attack"

Callie froze. How much more was she supposed to deal with?

"Calliope?" Her mother questioned

"I'm here…." Callie whispered

"Is Arizona there, it may be best if I speak to her"

"No, she's at work. Is he dead?" Callie asked avoiding any Arizona related questions.

"No baby, but he is critical. You need to come to Miami…"

Callie felt her head spinning. She wasn't sure that she could cope. She needed Arizona by her side, to make sure that everything was okay.

Callie got all the information from her mother regarding her father's condition before telling her that she would be on the first flight out.

Callie threw all of her belongings into the holdall she was living out of and checked out of the hotel. As she sat in the back of the taxi on the way to the airport she contemplated calling Arizona. However, she opted to call Mark instead.

"Torres, everything okay?" Mark asked as Callie's name flashed across his screen

"Mark, I'm going to Miami" Callie said

"I think that's a good idea, you need to get away"

"No, Mark, you don't understand. My father has had a heart attack." Callie said interrupting him.

"Jesus Callie, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"Can you just tell the Chief and let Arizona know that I have gone away, for the sake of the kids…I'll call her once my head is straight"

"Of course. Stay strong Torres" Mark said as Callie hung up.

Callie boarded the plane and sat in her first class seat and just exhaled. She couldn't remember a time in her life when she had ever been so low. She just wished that she had a clear vision of where everything was heading. She prayed that her father pulled through. They had fallen out when Callie first announced she was dating women but Carlos had soon come round after seeing how happy Arizona made his daughter. And he adored their two children. Cruz made him laugh endlessly and Chloe melted his heart. The last time Callie visited Miami 6 months ago she had her family with her.

When the plane landed, Callie grabbed her bag and made her way out to the front area where she hailed a taxi and went straight to the hospital.

"Mama! Aria!" Callie said as she ran through the corridor after seeing her mother and sister standing outside of the ICU.

"Mija!" Maria Torres called embracing her daughter into a hug.

"Is he stable?" Callie questioned

"He's had surgery but he isn't awake. He needed a triple bypass" Maria answered as Callie sighed

"Where is the doctor? I should speak to them" Callie said.

"Is Arizona not with you sweetheart?" Maria asked noticing Arizona's absence

"No, she had to work mama, and the children are in school… she couldn't come" Callie lied unable to look her mother in the eye.

Maria Torres knew something was off. Her daughter looked terrible, her eyes were dull and she looked pale, gaunt and looking like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. Maria knew that Arizona would never leave her daughter to face this alone but Maria knew now wasn't the time to push her daughter.

Callie spoke to the doctors and then went to sit with her father.

"Hey Daddy, I'm here. It would be awesome if you could wake up" Callie laughed at the Arizona reference. Carlos has always joked with Arizona that she used the word 'awesome' too much.

"The children are getting really big Daddy and they can't wait to see Grandpa Carlos"

Callie spent the day with her father sitting holding his hand and praying that he would wake up. Aria entered the ICU and told Callie to take a break, she would stay with their father.

Callie walked outside the room and went to sit with her mother.

"His SATS are good…" Callie offered

"You look tired Mija"

"It's been a long day"

"It's more than that…. Do you not want to go and call Arizona? She must be worried…" Maria gently pushed

"We're not together mama" Callie whispered with her voice breaking

"Baby, I'm sorry… what happened?"

"I eh, I got close to an intern but nothing happened. But she told Arizona that we slept together and Arizona believes her. I don't know how to get her back mama" Callie said breaking down in her mothers arm.

"Sshhh baby… I'm so sorry….why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how to… I really thought that we would work it out but she said the trust has gone…what am I supposed to do without her mama?" Callie sobbed as her mother just held her.

Meanwhile Arizona was searching for Callie. After ten times of calling her and her phone going straight to voicemail she went to her hotel only to be told she had checked out and when she went to the hospital the Chief would only tell her that she had gone away.

"Well where has she gone?" Arizona asked annoyed

"I don't know. I just had a message to say she had gone away" Chief Webber informed her

Arizona was beyond concerned. She knew Callie was unstable and that she was liable to do something stupid. As she stood outside Chief Webber's office trying to form a plan she was interrupted by Sadie staring at her.

"Can I help you?" Arizona glared at her

"No, but I think I can help you…." Sadie said winding Arizona up

"Drop dead Sadie"

"I know where Callie is…. She was with me in bed when she got the phone call" Sadie smirked

Arizona froze, she couldn't read Sadie and that scared her.

"Yeah, Callie just loves it when I scream her name…. Calliope… Calliope!" Sadie whispered seductively

Arizona saw red and ran straight at Sadie. She pushed her and punched her in the face, Sadie laughed as Arizona attacked her.

"Calliope! Yeah right there, a little quicker, ooh Calliope!" Sadie breathed into Arizona taunting her.

As Arizona threw Sadie around she lost all control and pushed Sadie down the stairs. Everybody froze as Sadie tumbled down the stairs as Arizona stood watching from the top.

"What the hell did you do?" Christina asked as she came running over to Arizona

"She deserved it!" Arizona spat

An hour later and Sadie was being treated for a broken leg and multiple cuts and bruises.

"You could have killed her Dr Robbins" Chief Webber said sternly

"She deserved it! She was winding me up about my wife. She told lies Chief! She broke up my family and destroyed Callie. I have no idea where she is, I don't even know if she is alive" Arizona said breaking down.

The Chief comforted Arizona and then told her all the witnesses had confirmed that they saw Sadie fall so she wouldn't be any trouble.

"As long as she works in this hospital, then I can't" Arizona told him

"She won't be here much longer Dr Robbins"

The Chief walked into Sadie's room….

"Okay, Sadie, I want some answers"

"And I want the cops"

"Nobody is calling the cops...If you ever want the opportunity to be a doctor then I want the truth"

"Nothing happened with Dr Torres" Sadie admitted through gritted teeth….

"Why did you tell me those things then?" Arizona said unable to stand outside and just listen

"Dr Robbins!" Webber shouted

"I liked Callie but she made it clear that she wasn't interested. I'm a flirt and I like to evoke a reaction and then when I saw that I was getting under your skin I loved it" Sadie admitted

"Dr Sheppard asked me to put a file next to his locker and whilst I was in there Callie came in. She didn't know I was there so she undressed and changed into her scrubs. I noticed the bad scar on her shoulder and her underwear and knew I could wind you up" Sadie said

"She's missing Sadie… Because of you and your games she is depressed and now she has gone missing" Arizona told her annoyed

"She isn't missing… she's gone to Miami… her father had a heart attack" Sadie said softly

"And how the hell do you know that?" Arizona asked through gritted teeth

"I overheard Dr Sloan telling Lexie…. I'm sorry for the mess that I have caused Dr Robbins"

"I think it's best if we transfer your internship Sadie" Webber said before leading Arizona out of the room.

"Carlos had a heart attack? I need to get to Miami Sir…"Arizona said visibly upset

"Go be with her and don't come back until you have put this whole mess behind you" Webber told her.

Arizona rushed home and threw a bag of things together before picking her kids up from school. She knew that she should take them but she needed to be there for Callie and give her undivided attention.

"Mark, I know that I'm taking a liberty but can you please look after Cruz and Chloe for a few days whilst I go to Miami?" Arizona asked down the phone

"Yeah of course… I heard what happened at the hospital. I was going to call you tonight to tell you Callie had gone away" Mark told her

Arizona picked her kids up from school and told them that they would be staying with Uncle Mark and Aunt Lexie for a few days.

"Yeah!" Cruz screamed "We get pizza for breakfast"

"PITZA! PITZA!" Chloe shouted as she clapped in the back of the car

Arizona frowned at the prospect of leaving them with Mark.

"Hey kids! Are you ready for some serious fun time?" Mark asked as Arizona pulled up

"Yeah!" Cruz screamed as he started a play fight with Mark.

"Mark, Lexie, thank you so much for this. I just need to get to Callie" Arizona said as she pulled their stuff from her Range Rover

"Hey, don't worry about it. Just send Callie our love" Lexie smiled

"I will. Bye kids. I'll be back in a couple of days okay. I'll call you tonight before you go to sleep" Arizona said kissing and hugging them both

"Are you going to see my mama?" Cruz asked as Arizona kissed him

"Yeah I am baby"

"Tell her I love her" Cruz smiled

"I have to tell her that I love her first and then I promise that I'll tell her that you love her" Arizona smiled with tears pooling her eyes.

Cruz just smiled and kissed his mom.

As Arizona got in her Range Rover Mark called out to her.

"Don't come back without her Robbins"

"I won't" Arizona promised.

Arizona sat on the aeroplane and felt nervous. What if Callie had moved on? Or couldn't forgive her for not believing her in the first place? Arizona was furious with herself for letting Sadie get to her. She should have listened to Callie that first night but there was something about Sadie that was so convincing it planted doubt in her mind. The way Sadie had described Callie sent shivers down Arizona's spine...


	4. Chapter 4

When Arizona landed in Miami she realised that she had no idea what hospital Carlos would be in. It was night time and she was tired, all she wanted to do was find Callie. When Arizona got in the taxi she told him the Torres' address and then asked him to take her to the nearest hospital. Whilst they drove, she called her kids to wish them a good night.

Arizona pulled up at the hospital and ran straight to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm looking for Carlos Torres, he had a heart attack… Is he here?" Arizona asked quickly

"Are you family mam?"

"Yes, I'm his daughter-in-law"

"Mr Torres is in the surgical ICU on the 08th floor"

"Thank you" Arizona said before rushing away.

As Arizona waited in the elevator, she tried to compose herself. Her heart was beating and she was nervous as hell.

As Arizona stepped out of the elevator she turned and saw Calliope standing in the corridor. Instantly her fears and nervousness washed away and all she could think about was comforting her wife who looked broken, a shadow of her former self.

Callie looked up and made eye contact with Arizona, she was momentarily confused. Arizona dropped her bags and quickly made her way to her and embraced her into a hug.

"Calliope… I'm here… and I'm so sorry. I love you so much" Arizona whispered into her ear

As Callie heard the words she crumbled and relaxed into Arizona's embrace.

"Hey, come on…. Callie talk to me" Arizona said slightly pulling back and lifting Callie's head so she looked at her.

"What are you doing here?" Callie eventually mustered

"I heard about your father and I needed to be here… to be with you"

"You don't have to…"

"I want to! Now what's going on? Is he stable? Had surgery?" Arizona asked as she led Callie to a seat

"He had a triple bypass but he's still unconscious. They took him off the ventilator but he is weak Arizona. My father isn't a weak man so it's hard to watch"

"He'll be fine. He's a fighter" Arizona told her confidently

"Where are the kids?" Callie asked after a couple of minutes of silence

"Mark and Lexie have them…Cruz wanted me to tell you that he loves you" Arizona smiled as Callie lightly smiled

"You need to pull yourself together Callie. Your father is going to need you, he won't want to see you looking sick and broken" Arizona told her

"I don't know what to do Arizona… I can't see anyway out of this mess that I have created" Callie said staring at the floor

"You didn't create any kind of mess…"

"Yes I did, I let everybody down. I ruin whatever I touch. I should have never been flattered by Sadie and I should have listened when you warned me. I was talking to my mother and she suggested it may be best if I stay here for a while…."

"What about your children?" Arizona asked shocked

"I'm just going to mess them up. You used to tell me all the time. The music I let them listen to, the junk food I feed them, the fizzy drinks, the toys, the late bedtimes… I'm a terrible mother Arizona. They will be better off without me" Callie said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Those children adore you and how you can even think about leaving them breaks my heart and makes me mad! It would destroy them if you never came back… it would destroy me" Arizona whispered as tears rolled down her face

"Arizona darling!" Maria said as stepped off the elevator and saw Arizona with her arms around Callie.

"Maria, I'm so sorry that I wasn't here sooner" Arizona said as she stood up and embraced her mother in law

"You're here now and that's all that matters" Maria smiled and glanced at Callie who was looking at the floor unable to stop the tears.

Arizona just nodded letting Maria know they were on the same page.

"Where's Aria?" Arizona questioned trying to break the atmosphere

"She went home. Ritchie had work and they had nobody to sit with Anya and Jacob. We don't all need to sit here all night. I'm staying so Callie if you and Arizona want to leave and get a good night's sleep…"

"I'm staying here" Callie muttered not looking up from her chair

Arizona just pulled a 'sorry' face to Maria who squeezed her hand.

The night slowly passed and Callie hadn't said anything more to Arizona. She felt like every time she opened her mouth she said the wrong thing. She didn't know what Arizona wanted from her. She didn't know why she was here. She had offered her an 'out' by offering to stay in Miami and walk away from everything but it just pissed Arizona off. Did she want her to stay in Seattle broken and depressed?

Arizona also sat in silence. Callie was exhausted and lost and she didn't know how to proceed talking to her. She just wanted to tell Callie that she loved her and believed her but Callie was so low Arizona knew at this point she wouldn't hear her. So she just sat next to her, occasionally rubbing her back and holding her hand.

Maria walked from the ICU and sat in the chairs opposite from the girls.

"Everything okay?" Arizona asked as Callie ignored her mother's presence

"They are running some tests. They said he should have woken by now… they are worried about brain damage from the lack of oxygen" Maria said

"I'm sure it's just a precaution… Carlos will wake when he is ready" Arizona smiled trying to offer some comfort

"I need some air" Callie muttered standing up and walking away

Arizona went to follow her

"Just leave her darling… she's in a state and needs some time alone" Maria said sweetly

"I caused this and I'm so sorry Maria"

"You didn't cause anything dear. Callie told me what happened, she sobbed in my arms at losing you. I've never seen my daughter so upset"

Arizona just looked guilty at Maria's words.

"Arizona, she told me that she didn't touch that intern. And Callie never lies to her mother… her father, yes, she lies all the time but Calliope has always been honest with me" Maria smiled

"I know that she didn't do anything. I tried to talk to her and explain but she wouldn't hear it. She's in such a bad place, she hasn't slept or eaten… I need to build her back up and I will Maria, I promise I will fix your daughter" Arizona said firmly

Callie walked back into the hospital 30 minutes later and saw her mother sitting in the same place; Arizona was nowhere to be seen.

Callie took her place in the end chair and leaned against the wall putting her feet up on the chairs.

A few minutes later Callie saw Arizona walking along the corridor with a tray of cups. Callie followed her with her eyes as Arizona sat the tray on the small table and handed Maria her coffee.

"Arizona, how did you manage to get us proper cups with proper coffee? And biscuits!" Maria said pleased. For the past 24 hours they had been consuming machine coffee which was getting worse with every plastic cup

"I have my charms!" Arizona smiled as she picked up a cup and walked towards Callie who seemed to enjoy the exchange.

"Here, coffee, milk, two sugars" Arizona said

Callie just shook her head

Arizona placed the coffee on the table and knelt down in front of her wife.

"Callie you need to drink something. Please" Arizona said gently

"I can't… I feel sick" Callie said her voice not above a whisper

"You feel sick because you haven't had anything to eat, drink or sleep in days. You know that"

Callie just shrugged and put her hand to her head.

"Okay, move up" Arizona said moving Callie so she could sit in the end seat

"Lay down…" Arizona instructed guiding Callie's head to her lap

"Arizona, no" Callie tried to say firmly but it came out weak & pathetic

"Shh.. just close your eyes for a minute" Arizona said stroking her face and hair

Maria watched as Arizona looked after her daughter. Callie's eyes were fighting to stay awake but Maria knew it would only be a matter of seconds before Callie was finally asleep.

Arizona felt relieved when Callie's breathing changed and she was asleep.

"I'm going to sit with Carlos" Maria whispered as she smiled at Arizona.

Arizona just nodded and closed her own eyes and let sleep slightly consume her.

Arizona felt like she had only been asleep for a minute when she felt Callie jump and get up.

"What are you doing?" Arizona questioned as she looked at her watch and realised they had been asleep for an hour.

"I need to sit with my father" Callie muttered before standing up and leaving Arizona in the empty family area.

Callie walked into the ICU and dismissed her mother's concerned look as she took her seat in the chair opposite.

"Calliope, you can't leave Arizona out there alone" Her mother scolded

"I didn't ask her to come" Callie said annoyed

"She has flown across the country to be here and she is concerned about you. Why don't you talk to her?"

"She's only here because my father had a heart attack. I don't need pity" Callie said

"If you believe that then you're an idiot!" Maria told her daughter before standing to leave

Callie just sighed as she sat in the chair. She was so confused. Arizona was being so nice to her and she didn't know how to handle it.

Callie hid in the room for a couple of hours, just thinking and trying to get some clarification.

"Calliope" Callie was so tired she thought she was hallucinating when her father called her name.

"Daddy?" She questioned causing Carlos to giggle

"Who else would I be Calliope?" He asked weakly

"Daddy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine mija… you look dreadful though"

"I'm just worried about you Dad" Callie smiled "Do you want me to get mom? She's just outside"

"Yes, I can't wait to see her"

Callie stood up and kissed her father on the head before walking to the door.

"Mama…" Callie said causing Arizona and Maria to turn and look at her

"He's awake and wants to see you"

Maria and Arizona both broke into huge smiles and walked towards the room. Maria went straight to Carlos and began kissing him and Arizona stopped in the doorway next to Callie. She lightly touched her back causing Callie to flinch. After a few minutes Carlos noticed the girls.

"Arizona, do you have a hug for your father in law?" He smiled.

Arizona walked over and hugged him.

"How are you feeling Carlos?"

"I feel awesome Arizona" He laughed "Where are my favourite grandchildren… don't tell Aria I said that" He laughed

"We left them at home for this trip. I didn't think Cruz jumping all over you would be such a good idea" Arizona smiled turning to look at Callie in the doorway.

The doctors walked in to assess Carlos and they were all ushered out of the room.

"I'm going to get some air" Callie said before turning to leave.

"Arizona, Carlos is awake so Callie needs to go home and get some sleep" Maria told her

"I agree" Arizona said

Maria handed Arizona the keys to her house as Arizona picked up their bags and left the hospital. Arizona walked into the sunshine to find Callie leaning against a railing.

"We're going back to your parents. You're going to have something to eat and a good sleep" Arizona instructed firmly

Callie didn't even bother to respond, she just let Arizona guide her to a waiting taxi. They sat in silence as Callie watched out the window. As they pulled up to the Torres mansion, Arizona paid the cab driver and led Callie inside.

"I just love this house" Arizona said trying to break the tension.

"I'm going to take a shower" Callie said

"Okay, but then you're going to eat. Is there anything you want?"

"No"

Callie walked into her old bedroom and into her huge en-suite bathroom. She ran the hot water and let it run all over her. She wished that she could just wash away all of her problems. She exited the shower and blow dried her hair before getting dressed.

When she was dressed in casual clothes, she noticed a picture on the sideboard. She picked it up and sat on the edge of the bed. It was of Arizona, Cruz & Chloe. She took it the last time they came to Miami, all three of them were laughing. Callie felt Arizona come and sit next to her.

"There's one thing missing from that picture Calliope" Arizona simply stated.

"Arizona… don't" Callie barely whispered

Arizona knew this wasn't the time to discuss matters, Callie was weak.

"Come on, you need to eat" Arizona said taking her hand and guiding her to the kitchen

Callie sat down at the table and looked the table of food, Arizona had made Rosa (the maid) prepare. Fruits, cereals, coffee, toast, muffins, bagels….

"Arizona…" Callie began to protest that she wasn't hungry but Arizona cut her off

"I just want you to eat something… toast with jam?" She offered

Callie just nodded defeated

Callie picked at the toast, taking tiny bites.

"Come on Callie, just two more bites and then you're done" Arizona encouraged

"I'm not a child Arizona!" Callie snapped annoyed

"I know that you're not a child but you need looking after right now"

Callie took another bite of the toast before aggressively pushing the plate away.

Arizona knew that Callie was losing her temper so she decided not to push for the final bite. Arizona got up and grabbed her purse.

"Here take these" Arizona said handing Callie two tablets

"What are these?"

"Sleeping tablets… you need to sleep"

Callie took the tablets with a glass of water. Arizona took her by the hand again and led her back upstairs towards her bedroom.

When they reached the room, Arizona pulled the covers back and told Callie to get in. Once Callie was settled under the blankets, Arizona climbed on the other side of the bed and just held her.

She could feel Callie relaxing as the sleeping pills took effect.

"Arizona?" Callie whispered

"Yes?"

"If I fall asleep, will you be here when I wake up?"

"Of course I will" Arizona confirmed as she kissed Callie on the top of her head and then felt Callie drift into a deep sleep.

They both fell asleep and Arizona woke after 5 hours. She looked down at Callie who was still asleep. Arizona decided to have a shower and sort some bits and pieces out. She called Mark to check on the kids and checked in with Maria who confirmed Carlos was doing well.

Arizona was just sorting through her clothes when she noticed Callie stirring.

"Hey, you're awake" Arizona smiled knowing how much Callie hated those first few minutes after waking up….

"How long was I asleep?" Callie mumbled with her head in her pillow

"About six hours. I called your mom and your dad is doing brilliantly. He's eaten jello and they are moving him from the ICU to a private room"

"Good" Callie mumbled again

"I called Mark to check on the kids and they are fine. He sounds a little exhausted though" Arizona giggled

"Arizona, you don't have to stay here you know" Callie said moving her face from the pillow "my father is going to be fine… I'm fine… so you can go… the children need you"

"They need you too"

"I'll come back in time. But I've made a decision" Callie said mustering the courage to tell Arizona

"Oh…" Arizona said intrigued

"I'm quitting my job…"

"What?"

"I'm not cut out to be a doctor Arizona"

"Calliope, you are a fantastic doctor. Don't be ridiculous" Arizona scolded

"No, I'm a mess. I don't know how I haven't killed someone in the last few weeks. I've just been going through the motions. I couldn't tell you the name of anyone of my patients… that's not a good doctor…. Besides, it's going to be easier if we don't have to see each other everyday. The last few months have been hell, every time I see you my brain just goes to jelly and I cant think straight… it's not your fault… it's me and I need to deal with it so we can both move on" Callie said quickly

"I don't want to move on… I love you Calliope Torres… I need you back in my life, with our family" Arizona said stroking her face

"Arizona, if you don't believe me then it wont work and we… I can't keep going over this. It's almost killed me"

"Callie, I believe you. I know nothing happened, I've known for a while but I didn't know how to deal with it. I'm sorry that I've put you through this" Arizona said as tears sprang to her eyes

"You believe me?" Callie questioned

"Yes!" Arizona smiled as she leaned down to kiss Callie.

The kiss was full of passion and love. It was the first kiss they had shared in months, aside from the night Arizona was horny and wanted Callie for one reason.

When they pulled apart Callie looked 10 years younger, the worry that had been etched into her face for the past months had finally lifted.

"Do you really believe me Arizona? Or are you just saying it because you feel sorry for me? Because if we're at work and you see me in the same room as Sadie then you are naturally going to jump to conclusions" Callie said needing to clear everything off her chest

"You won't be in the same room as Sadie"

"I know we're not allowed near each other at the moment because of the probation but eventually we may have to work together…"

"No, no… Sadie isn't at the hospital anymore. I told the Chief it was either me or her after I threw her down the stairs and… surprisingly he chose me!" Arizona gloated

Callie's eyes were wide with shock

"You threw Sadie down the stairs?"

"Oh yeah… did I not mention that?" Arizona laughed

"Arizona! You're a badass!"

"Yeah I went playground Arizona on her lying, scrawny behind!" Arizona joked

"Did you hurt her?"

"Do you care?"

"No, of course not!" Callie said as quickly as she could

"I broke her leg, but I didn't mean too… I really hoped she'd break her neck!"

Callie burst out laughing at the anger in Arizona's voice.

"I love you Arizona" Callie smiled

"I love you too" Arizona said as she leaned down and kissed Callie again. Arizona moved so that she was now on top of Callie without ever moving her lips from hers.

As Arizona began removing Callie's top, Callie felt on top of the world. She couldn't believe how quickly, one person could change her entire outlook on life. It scared her, the effect that Arizona had over her.

An hour and a half later after they had made love several times and fully made up, they were headed to the hospital.

"Arizona, can you pull into that McDonalds?" Callie asked Arizona who was driving one of the Torres' convertibles.

"You hungry?" Arizona giggled raising her eyebrow

"Starving!" Callie laughed

Arizona pulled into the drive-thru and ordered their meals, and then drove to the sea front where they ate.

"I really don't think I have ever been happier" Callie grinned as she held Arizona's hand.

"McDonalds makes you happier than when our children were born?" Arizona questioned

"I've missed you so much Arizona" Callie laughed

They walked into the hospital hand in hand. As they entered the room Maria's face lit up as she noticed their hands entwined. She made eye contact with Arizona and silently thanked her for bringing the life back into her daughter.

"How are you feeling daddy?" Callie asked

"I feel good."

"Daddy, we're going to have to fly home tomorrow" Callie told him desperate to see her children and spend time as a family

"You're leaving so soon?" Carlos questioned

"I'm sorry daddy, but the children are with a friend and we have work. I promise that in a few weeks when you are fully recovered we will come back with the kids"

Later that night Callie and Arizona went to a romantic restaurant in Miami. Callie wined and dined Arizona, she was still physically exhausted but she was happy. She and Arizona shared champagne and a delicious meal and talked and laughed like they were dating all over again.

"I really have missed you Calliope. I know that it may not have always seemed like it but every night I practically sobbed that you weren't in bed next to me. I hate that I left you in that hotel all alone. I swear that I'll never let you go again" Arizona said holding Callie's hand across the table and looking deep into her eyes.

"We have our entire lives together Arizona. There is no breaking us up, we're made for each other" Callie smiled

"Come on, lets get the check and head home - you still look tired" Arizona said

"You think we're gona be sleeping tonight? Girl you are crazy! We have three months to catch up on! Sleep is over rated" Callie laughed

The next day, they visited Carlos and the family at the hospital before they headed to the airport.

"You flew here coach?" Callie questioned

"It's the only seat they had available" Arizona shrugged

Callie smiled, she loved that Arizona would do whatever it took to get to her in her hour of need.

The flight was uneventful, Callie desperately wanted to join the 'mile high club' but Arizona was firmly against it, which led to a sulky Callie.

"You're good mood didn't last that long" Arizona teased causing Callie to smile

"I just don't see why we can't make up properly?"

"Erm, Calliope we made up properly 6 times last night! That my darling is a record!" Arizona confirmed

"You know that you want to…." Callie said as she began kissing Arizona's neck.

"No, I don't" Arizona said moving away knowing Callie could easily get to her "I have no desire to make love in a dirty, cramped bathroom! And what if the plane went down and they found us in there naked!" Arizona exclaimed with panic in her voice

Callie just huffed and sat back in her chair knowing Arizona wouldn't allow it to happen.

When they landed it was pouring with rain so they jumped into Arizona's Range Rover and headed home.

As they walked through the doors of their massive house, Cruz came running at them!

"Mommy! Mama!" He cried happy to see them both.

"Hey baby" They both said in unison as they knelt down to hug him.

"Mama, are you coming back to live with us?" Cruz questioned

Callie smiled as Arizona answered for her

"Yes sweetie she is"

"Awesome" Cruz said before running away

"Hey, how's your father?" Mark asked coming from the kitchen holding Chloe

"He's doing great. He even managed to walk before we left" Callie confirmed

"That's great news Torres… and I see that the two of you have reunited so that is even greater news" Mark said pleased his friends had solved their differences

"Hey, little girl, are you going to give your mommy a kiss?" Arizona asked Chloe who was clinging to Mark like a monkey

"Uncle Mark" She said clinging on tighter

"Wow Mark, you have a fan for life" Callie smiled

"What can I say, I'm a natural"

Later that night after Mark had left, they were alone as a family. Callie felt a little out of place at first but she soon found her feet and it was like she never left.

"Hey, who wants pizza?" Arizona asked enthusiastically as she walked into the game room where Callie was playing the Nintendo Wii with Cruz

"Great" Callie answered

"Oh no… not pizza!" Cruz exclaimed

"What's wrong with pizza?" Callie questioned

"Uncle Mark made us eat it all the time!"

Arizona and Callie both giggled. Arizona came over to where they were playing and wrapped her arms around Callie and rested her chin of her shoulder.

"This is just how this should be… I never want us to fall out again" Arizona whispered

"I am sorry Arizona"

"You don't have to keep saying that. It really wasn't your fault"

"I know, but I'll make it up to you everyday for the rest of my life… starting tomorrow, how about we head to Tiffany's and get you a nice new diamond?" Callie smirked

"Callie, I already have a beautiful, ridiculously expensive diamond" Arizona said flashing her left finger to show the ring that had been missing…

"Arizona, a girl as beautiful as you can never have too many diamonds! I'm sure we can find something for you in there…"

Arizona just nuzzled her lips into Callie's neck as she whispered.

"I love you"

"Oh before we do anything though, we need to find my car… I think Bailey may have stolen it!" Callie laughed as she turned to kiss Arizona.

"My mommies love each other again!" Cruz said with a big smile on his face as his mothers passionately kissed.

OKAY THAT'S THE END OF ANOTHER STORY. I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT?….YOUR COMMENTS ARE REALLY VALUED...

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS, THEY REALLY HELP THE PROCESS AND KEEP ME MOTIVATED TO KEEP WRITING. I HAVE IDEAS FOR OTHER STORIES BUT I'M GOING ON HOLIDAY SOON SO UNSURE IF I'LL POST BEFOREHAND BECAUSE I LIKE TO TIE THEM UP & NOT LEAVE PEOPLE WAITING…

ANYWAY, THANKS AGAIN FOR READING XXXX


End file.
